


Знакомство

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Лучшие друзья, Ричи Тозиер и Элевен, пытаются привлечь внимание приглянувшейся им парочки — скейтерши по кличке Мэд Макс и ее друга Эдди Каспбрака.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler





	Знакомство

Элевен и Ричи сидели на большой двухспальной кровати, застеленной золотистым шершавым покрывалом; комната Элевен пестрила плакатами и цветастой одеждой, не-по девичьи небрежно разбросанной по креслам и письменному столу. Ричи, подобрав под себя ноги в грязных синих конверсах, протирал платком треснувшие очки, а Элевен листала журнал мод. Когда молчание затянулось, она подняла глаза и сказала:

— Эй, Ричи, ты не мог бы убрать ноги? Ты пачкаешь кровать. Я не хочу, чтобы Хоппер снова увидел это и не пускал тебя ко мне.

— Лучше приберись, — ответил Ричи, подслеповато прищурившись и внимательно рассматривая трещину на стекле. — Блин, кажется, мне нужны новые очки. Ты умеешь сплавлять трещины в стекле?

— Трещины в стекле? Я еще не пробовала. Дай посмотреть, — Элевен протянула руку и забрала у него очки; без увеличенных толстыми стеклами глаз Ричи смотрелся старше и серьезнее.

Она повертела очки в руках и примерила их. Ричи засмеялся.

— Так ты похожа на нашу недотрахнутую училку по языку, — сказал он.

Элевен сняла очки, и ее лицо неожиданно стало грустным. Ричи непонимающе поднял брови.

— Я бы тоже хотела ходить в школу… Я сижу одна взаперти, и хотя вы все приходите, мне очень хочется жить нормально. Выходить и ничего не бояться. Даже если выходить придется только в школу. — Элевен села по-турецки и поникла головой, а потом робко посмотрела на Ричи и спросила не в тему: — Слушай, а ты… случайно не знаешь рыжую девочку на скейте? Я пару раз видела ее у молла.

— Ходить в школу? Подожди, ты сказала, что хотела бы ходить в школу вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома? Ты точно чокнутая. Школа — полный отстой, и там не… Девочку на скейте? — он оживился. — Рыжую? Это Мэд Макс, ее все знают. С тех пор, как она облюбовала автоматы, я потерял свою популярность. А ведь раньше Ричи Тозиер был грозой игровых автоматов…

Элевен улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Она взяла очки, надавила там, где была трещина, и стекло под ее пальцами начало плавиться. Стоило ей ойкнуть от боли, как Ричи вырвал очки из ее рук и посмотрел в них на свет потолочной лампы.

— Теперь вообще ничего не видно, — он цокнул языком. — Ладно, мне все равно надо проверить зрение. Выпишут новые.

В коридоре заскрипели половицы, раздался тяжелый стук подошв. Ричи вздрогнул и посмотрел на дверь.

— Это Хоппер! — громко прошептала Элевен. — Быстро прячься!

Ричи едва успел заползти под кровать и прикрыться покрывалом, как старая рассохшаяся дверь распахнулась, и в комнату заглянул шериф Хоукинса.

— Привет, — сказал Хоппер, обведя комнату хмурым взглядом. — Я слышал, ты с кем-то разговаривала.

Элевен натянуто улыбнулась и продемонстрировала ему выключенную рацию — благо, та лежала рядом на кровати. Хоппер кивнул; он явно нервничал и не знал, что бы такого сказать.

— Ты… как себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо.

— Точно?

— Точно.

— Есть не хочешь? Я планирую приготовить фасоль.

Элевен покачала головой. Хоппер еще раз огляделся, словно что-то подозревал, помялся на пороге, кивнул ей и вышел.

Подождав с полминуты и услышав звон кухонной утвари, Элевен наклонилась, приподняла край покрывала и шепнула:

— Выходи, он ушел. Приготовит еду, уедет, и мы сможем поесть.

Ричи выбрался из-под кровати, отряхнул с себя пыль, оправил примявшуюся гавайскую рубашку и нацепил на нос сломанные очки; расплавленное стекло напоминало бельмо, другое было целым — теперь Ричи стал похож на циклопа-мутанта.

— Я не люблю бобы, — он скривился. — Но у тебя вроде бы были вафли.

— Вафли не дам, — твердо сказала Элевен, но на губах ее играла улыбка. — Хоппер редко их покупает. Ну, ладно, так уж и быть, угощу тебя одной.

— Спасибо, психичка, всегда знал, что ты очень щедрая и не откажешь голодающему другу в еде, — сказал Ричи, похлопав ее по плечу. Слово, которое он употребил, слегка задело Элевен, но она решила не подавать виду.

— А почему ее зовут именно Мэд Макс? — спросила она.

— Потому что чокнутая.

— Как я? — весело предположила Элевен.

Ричи обернулся, но, вопреки ожиданиям Элевен, он не улыбался.

— Нет. Ты нормальная. Не как она. Она отбитая, безбашенная, скорее как я.

— Ты хотел бы с ней встречаться? — захихикала Элевен.

— Я? С ней?! — воскликнул Ричи, расширив и так огромный благодаря стеклу глаз. — С этой стремной пацанкой? Да ни за что! Я бы встречался с кем угодно, хоть с тобой, хоть даже с… Эдди, как его там, Каспбраком, но только не с ней.

— А я что, последний вариант? — нахмурившись, спросила Элевен; теперь она действительно ощущала себя задетой. — И кто такой Эдди Каспбрак?

— Ее дружок. Такой коротышка в дурацких носках.

— Они встречаются?

— А я откуда знаю? — воскликнул Ричи достаточно громко, чтобы Элевен прижала палец к губам, метнув взгляд в сторону двери: где-то на кухне готовил Хоппер, вкусно пахло тушеными овощами. — Ладно, сплетни — полная херня, давай лучше займемся чем-нибудь интересным.

— Чем, например? — спросила Элевен.

Ричи присел на край кровати, закинул ногу на ногу и задумался. Выглядел он очень забавно: из-за очков казался похожим на побитого ботаника. Элевен не сдержала смешок.

— Смех без причины — признак тупости, психичка, — буркнул Ричи. — Ты мешаешь мне думать! А, впрочем, знаешь, что? — он оживился. — Предлагаю проехаться до молла и попытаться поискать этих придурков.

— Каких придурков?

— Этих.

Элевен непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Наших, ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно уточнила она.

— Да нет же! Дастин остался дома строить свои ядерные ракеты, у Майка грипп, у Бауэрсов еще какой-нибудь отвал башки, Лукас… пошел к черту этот Лукас. Я говорю о твоей Мэд Макс и ее подкаблучнике.

— Твоем подкаблучнике, если уж на то пошло, — хитро улыбнулась Элевен. — Мы могли бы проведать Майка, не думаешь?

— И слечь с температурой под сорок? Нет, спасибо, это без меня, — Ричи покачал головой. — Тем более, он мне не нравится. Да-да, я помню, что у вас что-то вроде любви, но…

— Ты мой лучший друг, ты же знаешь, Рич. Я знаю, ты не любишь Майка, и не осуждаю тебя.

— Я в этом не сомневался, психичка. Ну что, едем? — он протянул ей ладонь.

— Хватит называть меня психичкой, — фыркнула Элевен. — Меня это раздражает. И как мы можем уехать, пока Хоппер здесь? Он скоро…

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Хоппер с тарелкой, полной дымящейся тушеной фасоли. Элевен инстинктивно подалась назад, Ричи замер, как суслик, смешно вытаращив глаза.

Лицо Хоппера исказилось.

— Что это значит?! — произнес он. — Я же запретил…

— Я не могу сидеть одна целыми днями, — перебила его Элевен. — Я хочу общаться с друзьями, а ты мне запрещаешь. И не даешь есть мои любимые вафли. Я не хочу эту дурацкую фасоль, я хочу гулять!

Ричи широко улыбнулся, показав цветные брекеты, и помахал Хопперу рукой.

— Здравствуйте, шериф!

— Мы с Ричи съездим в город на его велосипеде, — произнесла Элевен беспрекословным тоном. — И только попробуй запретить мне.

— Нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Мне очень не нравится, как ты ведешь себя в последнее…

— Я всегда себя так веду, — заявила Элевен, чувствуя, что начинает остывать; ей было немного стыдно за свой тон, но она решила затолкать этот ненужный стыд вглубь себя: нельзя же всю жизнь сидеть под домашним арестом!

— Ладно, — Хоппер поставил тарелку на тумбу. — Хочешь ехать — езжай, дело твое. Но если у тебя возникнут проблемы, решать их будешь сама, это понятно?

Элевен кивнула, зная, что Хоппер разберется со всем, что бы ни произошло.

— И еще: вернись домой к семи, иначе у тебя будут большие неприятности. А пока поешь. Тозиер, будешь рагу?

— Нет, спасибо, шериф, я не люблю бобовые.

— Не любишь бобовые, говоришь? — пробормотал Хоппер, отворачиваясь. — Не любишь бобовые… Ладно…

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Элевен взвизгнула от восторга и упала на кровать, раскинув руки.

— Получилось!.. — воскликнула она. — Отлично. Думаю, нам стоит принарядиться. Майк оставил у меня пару своих вещей, и я думаю, что тебе…

— Вещи сифозных ботаников я не ношу, — скривился Ричи. — Меня и собственный гардероб вполне устраивает.

Элевен почувствовала, что задела его; это было небольшой местью за «психичку».

— Серьезно, зачем нам переодеваться? Ты-то ладно, ты девчонка, девчонки даже поссать в кусты без макияжа не ходят, но я…

— Чтобы Эдди Каспбрак обратил на тебя внимание, разумеется! — засмеялась Элевен.

— Да он меня от Уилера не отличит! Подумает, что этот ботаник в кои-то веки решил вырядиться.

— Нет, Рич, тебя ни с кем не спутаешь, поверь. У тебя слишком узнаваемый стиль. Ладно, сейчас я переоденусь, поем, и поедем.

…

На улице было тепло и солнечно. Выйдя из дома, Элевен и Ричи забрали из подсобки велосипед, и Ричи покатил его по бугристому от корней ковру из палых листьев, из-под которых клоками выбивалась нежная зелень.

— Блин, ну и дерьмо! Я не могу его так везти! — воскликнул Ричи, хлопнув ладонью по рулю. — Ужасно неудобно.

Элевен хмыкнула, напрягла брови, концентрируясь, и велосипед вырвался из рук Ричи и взлетел в воздух.

— Нихрена! — восторженно крикнул Ричи. — И ты донесешь его до дороги?!

Концентрация не допускала разговоров, поэтому Элевен ничего не ответила и молча шла рядом, чувствуя, как кровь из носа стекает по губам. Под ногами шуршали листья, деревья трепетали под легким ветром, пели птицы; погода поднимала настроение и вселяла уверенность — теперь Элевен точно знала, что они встретят у молла Макс и Эдди.

Вытерев нос и кинув окровавленные салфетки в рюкзак, Элевен села на багажник велосипеда и обвила руками талию Ричи.

— Со стороны мы наверняка выглядим так, будто ты моя девушка, — Ричи поморщился. — Или так, будто я — Уиллер, и ты — снова моя девушка. Мне это не…

— Успокойся, я всё знаю, — прервала его Элевен. — Можешь не повторять.

Ричи нравились мальчики. Всегда. С раннего детства. Элевен не считала это чем-то плохим — скорее просто его отличительной особенностью. Ей тоже иногда нравились девочки, — например, та же Мэд Макс. Разумеется, пока что только внешне, но если им удастся подружиться, и Макс окажется не против… Элевен отбросила эти мысли и сосредоточилась на том, как свистит в ушах ветер и как смотрят на них случайные прохожие.

Добравшись до молла, они первым делом отправились искать киоск с мороженым. Ричи взял себе эксимо, Элевен — фисташковое; он всегда угощал ее, когда они выбирались куда-нибудь вместе. Они устроились на лавке в тени — лавка была лучшей точкой обзора: было видно всю площадь, все мерцающие вывески и всех велосипедистов, которые подъезжали и парковались.

— Тупая идея, — сказал Ричи, когда тающее мороженое закапало ему на шорты. — Они не придут.

Элевен пожала плечами, расстегнула рюкзак и протянула ему охапку салфеток.

— Посмотри туда, — сказала она.

Ричи проследил за ее взглядом. Там, куда смотрела Элевен, ехали двое — мальчик на велосипеде и рыжая девочка на скейте. И… Майкл Уилер.

— Какого… какого черта?! — прошипел Ричи, вытаращив единственный видимый глаз. — Майк… Он же…

— Выздоровел, кажется, — закончила за него Элевен.

— И как мы к ним подойдем? Скажем, мол, извините, я двойник Майка Уилера и его большой фанат, а это моя подружка-телекинетик, тоже большая фанатка Уилера, как насчет подписать наши кепки?

— Какие кепки?

— Забей, это шутка. У меня есть тупая идея. Пойдем.

Ричи выбросил свое недоеденное мороженое в урну, схватил Элевен за руку и потянул ее за собой. Она подскочила, едва поспевая за ним.

— Рич, что такое? Куда мы идем?

— Это тупое решение в тупой ситуации. Всё просто.

Они миновали автоматы, протиснулись между людьми, пахнущими потом, кожей и крепким кофе, прошли мимо кинотеатра, от которого душно разило сладким попкорном и жареным арахисом, и Элевен заметила впереди красную фотокабинку, оклеенную яркими стикерами.

— Серьезно? — спросила она. Теперь идея действительно казалась дурацкой: кривляния в фотокабине не подходили на нормальный план.

— Я кое-что придумал: фотографируемся, кидаем наши фотки Уиллеру, и пусть объясняет, почему так выглядит и кто это рядом с ним.

— Э-эй, я против! — запротестовала Элевен. — Я не хочу, чтобы какие-то люди обсуждали мою внешность. И, тем более, на что им сдались наши фото?

— Даже если среди них будет красотка Мэд Макс? — Ричи намекающе поиграл бровями, и Элевен улыбнулась и почувствовала, что покраснела.

— Ладно, убедил, — улыбнулась она. — А как мы подслушаем их разговор? И подкинем им фотографии?

— Решим на месте; сначала надо сфотографироваться. Мелочь есть?

Глядя в камеру, Элевен долго поправляла волосы — гораздо дольше обычного; Ричи, быстро разглядив рубашку, выбрав нужное выражение лица, нахмурившись для солидности и пригладив волосы, картинно цокал, подкатывал глаза и подпирал кулаком подбородок.

— Психичка, давай быстрее, они же уйдут… — пробормотал он, и Элевен прошипела:

— Уймись, зануда, я готова.

Потом они долго кривлялись, пока автомат одну из другой глотал их монеты и выпускал наружу блестящую ленту снимков, и даже немного повеселели. Перебирая фотографии, Элевен морщила нос: на многих карточках она выглядела откровенно глупо и некрасиво, в то время как Ричи почти всё устраивало.

— Ну вы, девки, даете… — сказал он, подкатив глаза. — Ускорься, умоляю. Это в твоих же интересах.

— Заткнись, чертов женоненавистник, — зашипела Элевен, сдерживая смешок. — Вот, нашла! Эти две хорошие.

Оценив снимки с видом эксперта, Ричи закивал.

— Отлично, осталось только найти наших красавцев. Идем!

Они почти бегом добрались до выхода и остановились, чтобы отдышаться. Макс, Эдди и Майка нигде не было видно, но Элевен видела на парковке их велосипеды.

— Черт, пропали, — сказал Ричи. — Может, пошли в кино?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответила Элевен. — И… смотри! Они там!

В опасной близости от них стояли Майк, Макс и Эдди; Макс держала под мышкой скейт, Майк заложил руки в карманы штанов, а Эдди, на фоне их обоих казавшийся гораздо младше своего возраста, облизывал леденец. Не успела Элевен опомниться, как Ричи вцепился в ее плечо и затащил за угол.

— Смотри, как работает ртом, — хихикнул Ричи, а Элевен скривилась и выдала громкое «фу!». Ричи тут же округлил глаз и приложил палец к губам, затем выглянул из-за угла и, как баскетболист на соревновании, швырнул в сторону выбранные Элевен фотографии.

— Ты что делаешь?.. — непонимающе произнесла Элевен; она представляла подбрасывание фотографий немного иначе.

Ричи снова спрятался и прижался к стене спиной; лицо у него было такое, будто он только что избежал нападения голодного тигра.

— Блин, кажется, они заметили! — прошипел Ричи. — Ладно, слушаем, если пойдут сюда — бежим. — Он приставил к уху ладонь.

Элевен встала рядом, прислушалась; звучало три детских голоса. Один из них принадлежал, наверное, Эдди, потому что Элевен слышала его впервые:

— Эй, смотрите, кто-то кинул нам какие-то фотки! 

— Там расчлененка, стопудово, — проговорил женский голос. Услышав его, Элевен почувствовала, как по спине пробежали мурашки: уж очень красивым был голос Мэд Макс. — Тебе такое не надо видеть, ты штаны намочишь, Эдс.

На слове «Эдс» Ричи почему-то захихикал, прикрыв ладонью рот.

— Не называй меня «Эдс»! — возмутился голос Эдди. — Майки, не хочешь глянуть, что на фото?

— Наверное, расчлененка, — предположил голос Майка. — А самому слабо?

— Да, слабо! Я не хочу их трогать, вдруг они чем-нибудь пропитаны. Нам же их подбросили, в конце концов!

Послышались шаги, и Элевен с Ричи одновременно отпрянули; проходивший мимо мужчина с удивлением посмотрел на них, но ничего не сказал.

— Только не Уилер!.. — прошипел Ричи, но было поздно: судя по звукам, Майк поднял с пола фотографии и теперь их рассматривал (наверняка удивленно).

— Ну, что там? — спросил голос Макс.

— Там… э-э-э… Да не важно.

— Я знаю, что там, — вдруг засмеялся голос Макс. — Там дикпик Майка! Это один из тех, которые ты хотел подарить своей подружке? Она вернула его обратно?

Слово «подружка» заставило Элевен скривиться. Неужели Майк так рассказывал о ней, что в глазах Макс она превратилась в «подружку» Майка? Элевен стиснула зубы и почувствовала, как внутри растет и крепнет ее сила, питаемая разочарованием и злобой. Она любила Майка, ей нравилась Макс, и они…

— Черт, что ты делаешь, идиотка! — громкий шепот Ричи и толчок локтем под ребра вернули ее в реальность. Облизнув верхнюю губу, Элевен ощутила вкус крови. Разве она…

— Эл, Рич, я знаю, что вы здесь! Выходите! — раздался немного напряженный голос Майка.

Ричи приложил палец к губам и замер, согнувшись. Послышались шаги.

— Это что, ты? — удивился голос Макс. — А что за рубашка и дурацкие очки?..

— Это не я, — ответил голос Майка. — Это друг Эл, Ричи. Судя по всему, они оба здесь. Эй, ребята, выходите! Хватит играть в прятки, это тупо!

— Да ладно, Майк, мы прощаем тебе страсть к гавайским рубашкам и сломанным очкам, — проговорил голос Эдди. — Тебе не надо врать. И так ясно, что это либо твоя бессмысленная шутка, либо твой тайный брат-близнец.

— Ладно. Тогда смотрите.

Услышав, что шаги Майка раздались в их направлении, Ричи сначала подался назад, едва не придавив Элевен, а потом вдруг выскочил навстречу Майку. Элевен осторожно выглянула из-за угла, встретилась глазами с Макс и тут же потупилась; та выглядела удивленной.

— Майки, какая встреча!.. — кривляясь, воскликнул Ричи. — Мой горячо любимый брат-близнец чудесно исцелился от гриппа и никого не предупредил!

— Привет, Рич… А нахрена вы там прячетесь? И эти снимки?..

— Хотели сделать вам сюрприз… Привет, чертовка Мэд Макс, и привет, Эдди-спагетти! — Ричи протянул Эдди ладонь, и тот, посмотрев на нее, сделал такое лицо, будто Ричи протягивал ему мадагаскарского таракана.

— Эдди… спагетти? — протянул он. — Ты из какого мусорного бака вылез, чтобы так меня называть?

— Еще мамашей своей пригрози, — оскалился Ричи. — Тогда точно обосрусь. Ну что, Майки, как оправдаешься? Ты вроде бы обещал погулять со мной и Эл, когда тебе станет лучше.

— Ну-у… Ребята заехали за мной сегодня утром, а я как раз чувствовал себя хорошо. Я хотел познакомить их с вами, но шериф Хоппер сказал, что вы поехали в молл, и мы поехали следом.

— Мы вас на лавке ждали битый час, — ответил Ричи. — Где вы были?

— Да так, бродили туда-сюда… Привет, Эл. Извини, что так получилось.

Майк раскрыл объятия, и Элевен кинулась к нему и вцепилась в его плечи крепко, будто куталась в одеяло.

— Все в порядке, — прошептала она ему в шею; от Майка пахло дезодорантом и недавно выстиранной рубашкой. — А… чего именно вы ждали?

— Хотели познакомиться, — Элевен отстранилась и сделала шаг навстречу Макс. Макс, казавшаяся хмурой и недовольной из-за тяжелых бровей, вдруг улыбнулась, и Элевен робко улыбнулась в ответ.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ты Элевен, да?

— А ты Мэд Макс, — Элевен сцепила руки за спиной. — Будем знакомы?

— Будем.

Они кивнули друг другу, и, пусть они и улыбались, повисло неловкое молчание. Его нарушил Эдди. 

— Это ты — та самая те… теле… телекинети… чка? — уточнил Эдди, оказавшийся и вправду очень маленьким. Элевен закивала.

— А ты — Эдди-спагетти? — хихикнула она. 

Все засмеялись, а Эдди насупился и сложил руки на груди. 

— Чертовы идиоты, — пробормотал он. 

— Макс круто катает, а Эдди у нас будущий фармацевт, — представил их Майк. — Знает все-все-все лекарства. Правда, Эдс? Что помогает от поноса? 

— Затычка в жопе, наверное, — буркнул Эдди. 

Ричи залился смехом и прохрипел: «Вот умора», Макс усмехнулась, и Элевен усмехнулась за компанию.

— Предлагаю вот что: купить по мороженому и сходить в кино, — сказала Макс. — Здесь до чертиков жарко. — Она сняла свою клетчатую рубашку и завязала ее на поясе, оставшись в белой майке. — Эл сядет со мной, она мне нравится.

Когда Макс взяла в свою сухую теплую ладонь ее влажную, Элевен почувствовала себя счастливейшим человеком на свете. Дурацкие снимки все-таки сработали. 

Теперь в «Подземелье и драконы» могло играть на два человека больше.


End file.
